This invention relates to a pipe enclosure, and in particular to an insulated pipe enclosure for use above ground.
There are presently available pipe enclosures for carrying pipes above ground while protecting the pipes from the elements. Such enclosures vary in terms of efficacy and complexity. Several examples of pipe enclosures for use above and below ground are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,092,893, issued to E. M. Campfield on Apr. 14, 1914; 1,325,024, issued to F. H. Linley on Dec. 16, 1919; 1,703,605, issued to R. D. Ballantyne on Feb. 26, 1929; 1,845,836, issued to M. Hauser on Feb. 16, 1932; 2,773,512, issued to M. S. Burk on Dec. 11, 1956; 3,313,321, issued to J. P. Keller on Apr. 11, 1967; and 3,863,679, issued to J. Young on Feb. 4, 1975.
Most of the devices disclosed by the above mentioned patents are somewhat complicated and/or difficult to install. Moreover, once installed in the enclosures, the pipes are virtually unaccessible or accessible only with difficulty. Thus, there exists a need for an uncomplicated pipe enclosure which is easy to install and which permits ready access to pipes enclosed therein.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple enclosure, which is easy to install above ground, and which permits easy access to any section of enclosed pipe.